When You Bloom
by twilight012
Summary: The gang's in highschool now and Akito just came back from filming two movies in America after 3 years! So what'll happen when Sana the lovestruck star and Akito the troublemaker star in a romantic drama called When You Bloom! AkitoXSana
1. Scene 0: Akito's BACK!

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized it's thoughts and not said out loud but if it's italicized and underlined Babbit's saying it!

Chapter 1:

"Sana! Get up we're going to be late to the first shooting! Sana!" Rei shouted shaking Sana vigorously.

Sana got up immediately throwing off her blanket and Rei to the ground.

"Ah! It's today right?! Rei get out of my room! I need to change!" Sana screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing Rei out of the door.

As soon as Rei was out, she slammed the door and pulled out her outfit she chose to wear yesterday.

She pushed her head through the yellow turtle neck tank top and thought, _Akito it's been so long since I last saw you in real life… It's today! I finally get to see you, Akito, my precious Akito. But do you like it when my hair's up or down… I guess I'll leave it down. _

_Well you see… Sana hasn't seen the new movie star Akito because he went to America to film his first two movies. But before he left he gave Sana a chain necklace so she would remember him. And now they're going to be in a love drama starring them and a mystery guy…_

Sana pulled up her brown skirt and grabbed her tooth brush, brushing the way down to the dining room.

"MAMA!" Sana yelled as soon as she saw her and Maru on her head as usual, "Mama! I'm gonna see Akito today! I missed him so much!"

Sana held onto the chain necklace that said on it "Property of Akito Hayama."

"Good luck, Sana," Mama said as she sipped her tea and her editor Mr. Onda came in crying for Mama to give him the manuscript of the book she was writing.

"Okay then! Bye, Mama!" Sana squealed as she finished stuffing her breakfast in her mouth.

"Bye, Sana," Mama called as she hopped in her red mini car and drove the other way.

Sana ran outside as Rei and his fiancée, Asako, were waiting in the car.

_Asako is always around Rei now and even rides in his car all the time! Rei's always saying Asako this, Asako that… What about BABBIT?!_

Sana got in the back seat of the car and kept asking, "Are we there yet, Rei? Hurry up!"

As soon as the car stopped Sana was already out of the car and running off to the studio calling Rei to catch up as soon as he could.

She pulled out her broach and pressed the button that was Akito's call button and hoped he still had it.

Akito shakes bizarrely and looks at his broach of Babbit and thinks, _I haven't done that in forever! So that means Sana is…_

Sana runs passed him, her brown hair flowing behind her and Sana skids to a stop.

Akito looked at her and spotted his chain necklace and walked up to her.

"Sana?" Akito asked still wondering if this was real or not, "Is that you?"

She turned and smiled widely, "AKITO! It's so good to see ya!" She hugged him tightly constantly whispering, "I missed you so much…"

A tear slid down her face as she hugged him and Akito noticed it.

"It's okay… Don't cry, Sana… I missed you too," Akito whispered softly hugging her back and brushing her hair.

"Aki…to."

She wiped the tear and pulled him back against her will and sat him down on the couch.

"Since they can't start with out us… Let's talk 'kay? Plus I don't think the mystery rival in the movie is here yet," Sana said remembering that Rei told her that there was a character who was the rival in the movie, who no one knew about except the director.

"Yea… Let's," Akito said pulling Sana closer to him.

"So how was America?" Sana asked blushing that she was so close to Akito.

"I didn't hate it…" he said looking away, "so do you have a boyfriend, yet? The paparazzi is gonna die if you don't."

"Hmmm. If I say yes will you be jealous?" Sana asked teasing him, "But I don't so don't sweat it!"

"I was just asking…" Akito said still looking away and not looking at her.

"Right. You were so worried that I would see someone since you were gone for three years in America," Sana laughed as Akito finally glanced at her.

Then Sana felt a tap on her back and a very familiar blushing boy behind her.

"How are you Sana?" Natsume asked, trying to ignore the fact that Akito and Sana were sitting so close to each other.

"We should go Sana… the mysterious rival just entered the building with his annoying trumpet," Akito said pulling Sana up to her feet holding her hand tightly as he shot a death glance to Natsume.

"Um… Okay…" Sana said as all three of them walked to their destination, the first meeting of all the TV drama's cast and the director.


	2. Scene 0 again:Before the Drama

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized it's thoughts and not said out loud but if it's italicized and underlined Babbit's saying it! o

Previously in Chapter 1:

"Um… Okay…" Sana said as all three of them walked to their destination, the first meeting of all the TV drama's cast and the director. 

Chapter 2:

They entered the room with Sana in the middle and Akito and Natsume on both sides of her. 

The director, Mr. Miyazaki, walked to them as soon as they entered. 

"Hello, Akito, Sana, and Natsume…" he said nodding at each at them when he said their names, "Do you know who you are acting in this drama?" 

"Uh… Not really sir, I was just given a brief description of the script…" Sana said partly scared at how formal this director was. 

"Well your name is Miri and you are an author, living alone after dumping your boyfriend. You are 15 when you leave your house to live with boyfriend but dump him after seeing him with another girl. You move into a small apartment and try to live a life with no love. But then you coincidently meet an old childhood friend and begin to like him (looks at Akito and continues). Natsume is his cousin who comes to visit from America and when he meets you he falls head over heels for you. He decides to stay… You'll find out the rest of the story as you act it out," the director explains using hand motions and looking at them when he was speaking about them.

"But what are Akito's and Natsume's names?" Sana asked intrigued now by the story line and her heart thumping loudly as she realized that Akito would be her lover in the story.

"Their names are Kyo (points to Akito) and Dai-chi (nods to Natsume). Well get acquainted with everyone on the set and the other actors," Mr. Miyazaki walks off waving at them, leaving them alone. 

Akito takes Sana's arm and pulls her one direction to meet some people in one area but then Natsume does too in the opposite direction. 

"Itai!" Sana squeals being stretched like a rubberband by the two jealous boys.

Akito chops Natsume's head, sort of growling and pulls Sana with him away from Natsume. 

Natsume was in pain so he took out his trumpet and began playing loudly, with tears streaming down his face. 

_Back to Akito and Sana!... Natsume scares me sometimes…_

Sana's face turned a bright red as she stared at Akito's hand holding hers and dragging her to Rei and Asako were at. 

_He's holding my hand! _Sana thought. 

"Wait a minute! Just asking but are you still a perverted boss monkey/lone wolf?" Sana demanded out of Akito. 

Akito just looked at her and then started to snicker. 

"EH! YOU'RE LAUGHING! OO I'LL TAKE A PICTURE! … where did that camera go?" Sana said frantically looking through her bag, pockets, and pockets on the bag. 

Akito stopped laughing as soon as she got the camera out. 

"AWWW! I wanted to take a picture of you!... _because I haven't seen you in ages…_" Sana said looking down at her camera. 

"AKI! Aki! I found you! It's been so long!" Fuka squealed as she busted through the doors, knocking down the 'NO unauthorized people allowed' sign. 

_FUKA? Why is she here? I wonder…Is she here to see me the awesome Babbit?_

Fuka runs over the helpless Babbit, straight to Akito. (a/n: Feel sorry for Babbit please!)

"Eh? Sana, what are you doing here? Are you in the same drama as Aki?" Fuka asked curiously with wide eyes. 

"O yea! Hey let's sing a song since it's been a long time since I've seen both of you!" Sana yelled loudly getting out her piano-music-mixer-thingie (a/n: I forgot wat it was called if it has a name O.o)

_O yea…_(reads script)_ after Akito left to America Fuka moved back to Osaka because Takaishi is single again and she misses her old friends..._

"1-2-3 Let's go! … (she sings about meeting Akito and Fuka again and being in the new drama called When You Bloom)… Yea!" Sana sings while dancing as if she wasn't 15, turning 16 but 11 again.

"Hayama! Kurata! Kamura! Get ready to start and Fuka get out of here! Didn't you read the sign? All right everyone let the show begin!" Mr. Miyazaki yells loudly taking Fuka and literally kicking her out. 

_Um… what does Babbit do now?... director is scary, almost as scary as the snake…_

"OK! Here we go!" Sana yells grabbing Akito determined to do her best.


	3. Scene 1: Miri shock:: I didn't hate it

**When You Bloom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha… there I said it happy (looks at nodding lawyers)

a/n: if it's italicized it's thoughts and not spoken out loud but if it is italicized and underlined Babbit's saying it!

Previously in Chapter 2:

"OK! Here we go!" Sana yells grabbing Akito determined to do her best.

Chapter 3:

Scene 1: (a/n: Miri is Sana, Kyo is Akito, and Dai-chi is Natsume)

Miri enters her boyfriend's apartment and notices that no one is home, but the door was left open. _I wonder who's acting the boyfriend and the secret girlfriend?_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sai, (pant) stop…. KYAAAAAA!" Miri hears a girl moaning loudly.

Miri looks around and sees her boyfriend's room opened barely and looks inside. 

She sees Sai, her boyfriend on top of another girl kissing her everywhere and lifting up her shirt slowly, her pants already off.

Miri steps back, astonished of what she just saw.

"Sai, h-how could you?" Miri whispers to herself quietly. 

"CUT! That was very good Sana! Okay, Sana get your tears ready now! And START!" Mr. Miyazaki commands. Akito and Natsume are watching quietly, only focusing on Sana. 

Miri gets up and opens the door, her face pale as snow. 

"S-sai, what are you--" Miri says almost like a whisper, staring at the clothes on the floor. 

Miri falls to the ground, gripping her head in shock as Sai gets off the girl and the girl re-dresses herself. 

"SAI, YOU'RE SUCH A B-BAKA! I HATE YOU!" Miri gets up quickly, stumbling back once and running out of the room and into her room. 

"MIRI! Open the door please… I'm sorry, Miri… I couldn't help myself… but I still love you more, Miri…" Sai says seriously yet softly, his hands on the door and on his knees. 

"I'm sorry, Sai…"Miri answers back as calmly as she could after seeing something so shocking. 

She finishes packing her bag and climbs out of the window and down a rope ladder as Sai finally unlocks the door and enters an empty room. 

Scene one finished

_That's a wrap! (Babbit sips on hot tea)_

Sana skips off the set, straight to Akito and Natsume. 

"SOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo… how did I do?" Sana asks them, all her hyperness that she bottled up during the shoot exploding out. 

"Fantastic, Sana!" Natsume exclaims, smiling widely with sparkles in his eyes.

"I—didn't hate it…" Akito mutters quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, AKITO?" Sana asks loudly into a megaphone that she got out of her pocket. (a/n: How it fit in her pocket? I do not know…) 

"I—didn't hate it," Akito says a little louder.

"WHAT?" Sana screams into the megaphone louder into Akito's ear. 

"I DIDN'T HATE IT!" Akito yells back irritated, panting loudly afterwards.

"Okay, Akito!" Sana says cheerfully, giggling to herself and smiling widely.

"Sana that was amazing, but you should take a rest after so many retakes!" says an overly worried Rei, who looks at Akito partly scared of him.

"Ok! Bye Akito, Natsume!" Sana walks away waving lightly because all that spazzing out made her really tired especially after about 20 retakes because the director is super picky.

Akito looks at Sana walk away and ignores the fact that Natsume is glaring at him loathingly. _I love her so much I don't know how I survived the last 3 years…_

a/n: plz review! ty!


	4. Scene 2: Kyo's arrival:: Akito's move

**When You Bloom**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KODOCHA… even though I want to

a/n: if it's italicized it's thought and not said out loud but if it's italicized and underlined Babbit's saying it! Also during the scenes some things will be underlined meaning Miri is writing it down.

And thanx to all of my reviewers:

otaku3kagome

wiswinagirl 

MysticAngel01

Previously in Chapter 3:

Akito looks at Sana walk away and ignores the fact that Natsume is glaring at him loathingly. _I love her so much I don't know how I survived the last 3 years…_

Chapter 4:

Sana sneezes loudly and Akito's face turns a little red.

_I guess the rumor is true that when you think about someone they'll sneeze!_

_Ah sleep sounds good… good night…yawn_

Sana falls asleep on a bed that Rei prepared for Sana at the tv station.

Rei whispers to himself, "Sana, this wouldn't have happened if you went to bed last night, instead of being all hyper about Akito finally coming home…"

Akito accidentally eavesdropped on what Rei was saying as he was passing by to see what Sana was doing.

_She stayed up all night t-thinking about me?_ _Is that really true?_

After Rei left, Akito sat beside Sana, touching her soft hair.

"A-ki-to" 

Akito stopped touching Sana's hair and pushed his hair, sighing.

"I'm sorry that I left you for three years, Sana… I missed you a lot too, so when my manager, Miki (Akito's manager who he met in America who was really Japanese and came back to Japan with Akito as his new manager), told me that you were going to be in this really long drama…I forced Miki to ask Mr. Miyazaki to let me be in the drama… and I fit this character and Mr. Miyazaki was going to ask me to be in it anyway! But I wanted to see you so badly, that I probably would've killed myself if I didn't see your smile again…"_I love you Sana…_

Suddenly Mr. Miyazaki appeared out of nowhere.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID GET READY FOR THE NEXT SCENE!! SANA GET UP!" Mr. Miyazaki yelled loudly into Sana's megaphone. 

_SCARY…O.o_

Akito got up and left quietly, knowing that Sana didn't hear anything that he said a moment ago.

Sana jumped up and got ready for the next scene as fast as she could, after taking back her megaphone from the director, just in case.

Scene 2: (a/n: Miri is Sana, Kyo is Akito, and Dai-chi is Natsume)

Miri enters her new apartment quietly, dropping her bags at the door.

"A new life, a new story, a new chapter, a new beginning… what am I saying, is it possible at all for a weak girl like me to live a new life? Forgetting the old one and beginning again fixed and repaired?" Miri sighs loudly and takes out her portable desk from her backpack and writes in a new notebook:

Chapter 1

May looked around her wondering what to do. Ever since the tragic day when Minabe left her behind in the town of Kaleidia, never to return… It's been a few months and May felt hopelessly lost and at times she would lose her mind, not knowing what to do. 

"Minabe," she would call hoping that he would hear her and come back into her arms once more. Soon May couldn't take it anymore and vowed to find Minabe to tell him that she still loved him…

"A new beginning, huh?" Miri whispered to herself quietly, listening to the breeze.

Miri sighed loudly and got up, stuffing her portable desk and her notebook into her backpack.

Miri walks out of her apartment, already bored with it, black cat ears and a black tail popped out of nowhere onto her body as she wandered about aimlessly around the town.

_This is so funny! I feel like Akito right now..._

Akito sneezes quietly.

_Oh he sneezed I guess the rumors are true! _

"CUT! Okay get Akito ready for the next part!" Mr. Miyazaki yelled loudly into Sana's megaphone, which somehow became of his possession again, "O and everybody we're going outside to the park to shoot the next scene, so get ready outside!"

_Sigh, the director must be so pressured right now… (Mr. Miyazaki pops out of nowhere) Uh… never mind…O.o…They're outside now. That was fast!_

Miri enters the park, filled with cherry blossoms floating to the ground.

A young teenage boy is sitting on a bench reading a book quietly and spots Miri, who's just looking around and soon her eyes gaze on the boy.

They look at each other and suddenly realize something very important.

"A-are you Kyo Tanemura, the guy who had a crush on me years ago?" Miri asks the teenager boy who looks sixteen.

"Are you Miri Ichiran, the one who ran away to be with her boyfriend and also dropped out of class?" Kyo asks shockingly.

"Hey! Don't say that out loud, baka! But I am Miri, so are you Kyo?" Miri asks him questionably after hitting with her backpack, filled with a notebook, writing utensils, and a portable desk .

"I-I am…" Kyo answered looking up at Miri with a sweat drop, "But will you get your backpack off of me?" 

Scene 2 finished

"Sorry, Akito did that hurt?" Sana said rubbing Akito's head lightly.

"Just a little…" Akito said quietly.

"What did you say?" Sana said turning her face and bringing it closer to Akito's face.

Akito kissed Sana's cheek lightly and got up and left before she could say anything to him.

Sana touched her cheek, because she could tell that her face was turning red.


	5. Scene 3: Kyo's Suggestion:: Forget

When You Bloom

**When You Bloom**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KODOCHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY…

a/n: if it's italicized it's thoughts but if it's italicized and underlined then Babbit's saying it! Also during the scenes if it's underlined then it's being written in Miri's notebook. 

Previously in Chapter 4:

Sana touched her cheek, because she could tell that her face was turning red.

Chapter 5:

"Omigod… I fell for his trick again, just like those times in the 6th grade!" Sana squealed angrily into her pillow.

"1-2-3! Let's go! I can't believe he kissed me again! (I can't believe he kissed me again) I remember that he stole my first kiss! (I remember that he stole my first kiss) ………" Sana's singing ended to a halt as she thought of Akito's kiss at the park just an hour ago.

Sana touched her cheek again. Her hand shook as she fell onto her large bed, twirling her hair in her fingers. 

"KyaAaAaAaAaAa! Worrying over this won't help the studio or the drama…I'll just forget about…yea, I'll just forget all about it…" Sana fell into a deep sleep, holding onto Akito's necklace that said "Property of Akito Hayama". 

On the other side of Sana's bedroom door…

"WaAaAaAaAaAa, Misako, can I please have your manuscript? PLEASE?!" Onda begged Mama and chased after her, driving in her mini red car, with tears in his eyes.

Rei sat in front of Sana's door, peeking in every once in a while to make sure she wasn't going to stay up all night like the past few nights and Shimura was cleaning the house, telling Misako to be careful when driving her car in the house.

Asako was there as well sitting next to the overly worried Rei, telling him that Sana would fall asleep and that he didn't need to worry about it.

Everything was fine at the Kurata's house.

_Sigh, everything seems A-Ok…_

Akito looked out of his window with his broach in his hand.

_Sana probably thinks that I'm still perverted… if she thinks that then she hasn't changed one bit and will stay that way until I confess to her… I sometimes wish she would just understand the fact that I… _

There was a knock at the door, and Natsumi's head popped in.

"Aki (rubbed off from Fuka when she came to his house to study when Akito and Fuka were still dating), go to sleep, please… I wanna have sometime alone with Satoshi! (her new husband…yea they're newly weds)" Natsumi pleaded with Akito.

"Fine, but I'm not going to sleep. I'll just stay in my room…ok, Natsumi?" Akito said balancing his broach on his head.

"That's good enough for me… Also, stop calling me Natsumi, call me oneechan, from now on!" Natsumi said, with one hand on her hip and one pointing at Akito.

_Ok now she's asking for too much…_Akito scratched his head after letting the broach fall off his head.

"I just remembered something! You and Sana-chan are in the same drama, right?" Natsumi said, clasping her hands together, remembering the hyper and always cheerful Sana. 

Akito just sat on his bed, looking out of his window at the never-ending sky full of twinkling stars. 

"Oo, tell Sana that I said hi, ok, Aki?" Natsumi squealed like a teenager even though she was 21 (a/n: I have no idea how old she really is, so I made it up).

"Shouldn't you get back to your sweet Satoshi about now or else he'll get mad at you," Akito said, looking at Natsumi lazily and irritated.

"Huh? O right I forgot that I got married since you live with me and not dad in America! I felt like I was still in highschool! Ok then, bye and good night!" Natsumi giggled 

"…" _Weirdo sis... Always getting on my nerves even though she's already married…_

_I think Akito's doing fine too! Ok now my job for today is over…good night…yawn…_

The Next Day 

"HEY, AKITO!" Sana yelled while pressing the Akito's button on her broach and running at him at the same time.

Sana skidded to a stop in front of Akito. _Hm… she's acting again... _

"Sana," Akito said, pushing her onto the couch, "Drop the act…" 

"Huh?" Sana asked and then got out her red hammer and smacked Akito's head, "I'm trying to save my act for the drama, baka…" 

Akito let go of Sana and walked into the studio with his cheetah ears and tails and his hands in his pockets. _Whatever you say, Sana…whatever you say…_

Scene 3: (a/n: Miri is Sana, Kyo is Akito, and Dai-chi is Natsume)

"EH? K-Kyo?" Miri sputtered dropping her bag, "S-shouldn't you be at school?" 

"You too runaway Miri," Kyo said sticking out his tongue at Miri, dropping the book he was reading.

"Hm… what's this?" Miri asked picking up his book.

"Hey, give it back! It's mine!" Kyo stammered as Miri smacked his head with her red hammer while taking a look at the cover.

The cover was decorated in red velvet and had golden edges surrounding the title which read, "The Unknown Chronicles of the Twilight Princess of Oz". 

Miri gently touched the cover with her fingers, "Where'd you find this book?" 

"Um… the library… now give it back!" Kyo declared, snatching the book from under Miri's hand.

"Wow, can you please tell me the story, please! It'll help me with my own writing!" Miri begged as her eyes grew sparkly as she fell to her knees.

"Um… you write?" Kyo asked her, tilting his head. 

"Of course, even though I'm not famous yet, I'll get there! I know it!" Miri said dreaming about the future where her dreams would come true.

"Hey then why don't you write your story at my place, because I want to read it first…of course if it's any good, that is," Kyo said quietly, scratching his head lightly, looking down at the strange girl.

"EH?! Who would want to stay at your place? Plus my parents would find me… we were the best of friends, a loOoOoOoOoOoOongGgGgGgGgGgGg time ago, remember?" Miri exclaimed, standing back up and dusting her pants with her hands and then crossing her arms.

"Of course how could I forget the annoying brat who would steal my crayons, and justify your crime with 'that's what friends are for!' and all of the retarded pranks you would do to all of the maids and the butlers… then you would blame the whole prank on my and once again justify the act with 'that's what friends are for!'" Kyo said exaggerating on the part 'that's what friends are for' throwing his hands up in the air for more emphasis.

"Then why do you want me to stay with you?" Miri asked tilting her head to the side and tapping a finger on her chin, obviously confused.

"You're still really dense aren't you? But there's really no important reason… Plus my parents will be in America for at least 3 or so years so we'll be fine!" Kyo cleared putting an arm around Miri's shoulder and walking away into the sunset.

"Hey what about my stuff, everything is stile at my apartment! HEY!!" Miri screamed in Kyo's ear, hitting him with her red hammer.

"I'll send someone over there to get your stuff, sheesh…" Kyo remarked, his arm still around Miri's shoulder.

Scene finished

"Akito, you can stop putting your arm over my shoulders," Sana said, slipping out from under Akito's arm and gracefully skipping back to the crew.

"Hm… she's acting like nothing ever happened again... Usually she would've killed me and would spaz out about it all day today..." Akito spoke to himself quietly, his cheetah ears and tail popped up again as he walked back to his director, Miki, who was calling out his name.


	6. Scene 4: Zip It Up!:: Hayama

When You Bloom

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized then it's thoughts and not said out loud and if it's underlined and italicized Babbit's saying it! Also if it's underlined (only) Miri is writing it down in her notebook!

Previously in Chapter 5:

"Hm… she's acting like nothing ever happened again... Usually she would've killed me and would spaz out about it all day today..." Akito spoke to himself quietly, his cheetah ears and tail popped up again as he walked back to his director, Miki, who was calling out his name.

Chapter 6:

Sana stared into her cup of ramen and looked up at Akito, who was sitting in front of her.

_I wonder if he can hear my heart beating right now. We're so close to each other…_

Akito's shoulders slumped and their knees touched for a second.

_Ah! His knee touched mine... I wonder is he mad at me? He hasn't spoken to me since I left him at the last scene...which was I think last week?_

Sana played with her fingers silently as Akito finished his ramen.

Akito passed Sana and noticed that her bowl of ramen was still full, "Oy, Sana… you should finish eating your ramen… It's not healthy not to eat, baka…"

Sana looked up at him, her face was a light cherry color, as he bended over to tell her that.

"Ah… are you mad at me?" Sana asked quietly, looking back down at her hands in her lap.

_She thought I was mad at her? She sounds so quiet too… wow Sana's changed, a little bit… Baka._

"You must be kidding me…" Akito replied, blowing softly at Sana's neck before walking away.

Sana's face turned a dark cherry red as she thought about Akito's last comment.

Sana ate her meal as fast as she could, which means that she didn't chew it and just swallowed it down.

_Kids don't try this at home and remember to chew your food!_

"AKITO HAYAMA! Wait right there! I SAID WAIT!" Sana yelled throwing her red hammer at him and pressing his button on her broach.

"YyYyOoOoO…" Akito said, still shaking rapidly and turned to look at Sana.

"Akito… are you mad at me or not? Tell me or check it on this piece a paper in the little box next to the yes or the no," Sana said handing him the paper and a mechanical pencil with a fluff ball on top of it.

Akito looked at the paper and check 'no' and then wrote next to it 'I thought you were mad at me for kissing your cheek'.

He gave it back to Sana, who look at it and then turned into a stick with a red tomato stuck on top of it. (her face turned really red)

"EH?! I WASN'T MAD AT YOU! I MEAN, IT IRRITATED ME, BUT I WASN'T MAD AT YOU! Baka…" Sana yelled at his face through her megaphone, but then turned really quiet.

Akito noticed a teardrop trickle its way down her face.

"Sana?" Akito asked putting his hand on her shoulder, worried out of his mind.

_Why the heck is she crying?_

"You… made me…WORRY!! I was so scared that you were mad because you didn't even say hi to me ever since the last scene!" Sana cried, clinging onto Akito now.

"Sorry…" Akito whispered in her ear, but then pushed her off of him and walked away.

_It'd be bad if the paparazzi saw us…_

"SANA! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT SCENE! WHERE ARE YOU??" Sana heard the director scream through a megaphone.

"A-alright, I'll be there in a second…"

Sana got up and wiped her tears away, making her look as if she never cried at all.

Scene 4: (Miri is Sana, Kyo is Akito, and Dai-chi is Natsume)

"Ah… I'm finally here," a boy exclaimed dropping his bags in front of a large house.

Kyo's cell phone rang loudly on his desk, next to his bed in his room; however, Kyo was in the shower.

"Kyo? Your cell is ringing and it's annoying!" Miri called entering his bedroom.

_This is so cool! We're going to stay at this house for the next few months, filming scenes and chilling out all day! Plus I'll be able to see Akito... but what if he kisses me again?! That'll be awkward…_

_A week has passed and the whole crew, including actors, moved from the studio to a really nice house for the drama! I already feel comfortable here! (Mr. Miyazaki pops up) "Get BACK to WORK!"_

"Get it for me, will you? I'm busy shampooing, lathering, and repeating!" Kyo yelled back.

Miri sighed and said softly, "I'm not your secretary…sheesh."

Miri picked up his black cell phone and answered, "Hello? I'm sorry but Kyo is unable to speak to you right now."

"Madam, will you please tell Kyo that his cousin is coming? Uh-oh he has just arrived! Please tell Kyo-sama to hurry and come to the main building! Thank you!" the woman, most likely a maid, stammered as fast as she could.

The shower was finally turned off and Kyo came out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

Miri's face turned a bright red, "Eep! Put some clothes on please!"

Miri began throwing random clothes at him from a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Fine, but turn around and don't look, pervert," Kyo said as the towel dropped to the floor.

Miri turned around as soon as his hands reached for the towel.

_Ah, Akito's naked behind me…this is really awkward…_

"Oh, Kyo, your cousin is here and you should report to the main building as soon as possible," Miri stated as she heard a zip sound and turned around.

"But I don't want to… man, why'd he have to come now?" Kyo sighed rubbing his hair with a towel.

"You should go! He is your cousin, after all!" Miri said smiling widely at Kyo.

"Fine, but you're coming with me! Now change into…" he looked in one of the drawers near him and pulled out a dress, "THIS!"

"Fine, turn around bigger pervert!" she said as she began taking off her shirt.

Kyo turned around, scratching his head lightly.

_Sana's changing behind me…dang it I wanna hold her in my arms right now…_

Miri tapped his back with the white halter dress on her.

"Um can you help me? I can't zip the dress up!" Miri said turning around and showing Kyo the unzipped part.

"uh… what do you want me to do again?" Kyo asked staring at her white skin showing and a part of her bra.

"ZIP IT UP!" Miri yelled.

"Okay okay!" Kyo said zipping up her dress, "you owe me..."

"Yea yea, come on let's go now!" Miri said putting on fancier shoes she found.

"Alright, sheesh…" Kyo muttered being pulled by Miri.

Scene finished

Sana stopped and let go of Akito's hand, "Well see you later. I have some commercials to shoot, Hayama."

Akito just looked at her, surprised she had called him by his last name and not Akito.

He felt like she had just slapped him on the face because of that.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"NEVER CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME." Akito said looking at Sana's shocked face.

a/n: yay another chapter's done! So review please! Also please read my other storys as well! I love writing this story… :)


	7. Scene 5: Daichi:: Aruto

When You Bloom

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized then it's thoughts and not said out loud and if it's underlined and italicized Babbit's saying it! Also if it's underlined (only) Miri is writing it down in her notebook!

April 5, 2008: (Oo guess what? Right now this story has the most reviews…but my newest story Demon Lord's Puppet is only 2 reviews away from catching up!! Oo the excitement!)

Previously in Chapter 6:

"NEVER CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME." Akito said looking at Sana's shocked face.

Chapter 7:

Sana pulled out her hammer and attacked Akito's head a million times, trying to make her face stop blushing.

_He did it again; he KISSED me again!! _

All of a sudden her strength disappeared as Akito hugged her tightly.

"A-Akito?" Sana stammered dropping her hammer stunned.

"Ah… sorry about that… you just scared me when you called me Hayama…" Akito whispered in her ear hugging her tighter.

Sana's eyes grew wide, wondering if this really was the same Akito she knew in the 6th grade.

_I can't believe I just noticed it now… Akito's different then he was before… _

Akito let go of her and turned around and Sana sat on the ground staring at him.

In Rei's car…they were going back to their house to get their things to get ready to stay at the house-set-place

"Sako-chan? Can I talk to you about something when we get to my house??"

Asako looked back and nodded, noticing that something was really bothering Sana.

"Okay, good…" Sana said after confirming that Asako would.

Sana stared out the window with dull eyes, but when they passed Jimbo Elementary School she spotted something that seemed awfully familiar.

"HEY YOU GUYS STOP IT NOW!!" Mr. Tanaka yelled at a bunch of boys with running around randomly shooting water at people.

"You'll never get us because we have Aruto and remember he could tell the whole world about what you did!!" one of the boys declared shooting Mr. Tanaka in the face.

"YEA!" the rest of the boys exclaimed except for one who stayed quiet.

The quiet one had long black hair and had the whatever-look in his dark purple eyes.

"Stop the car, Rei…" Sana said already opening the door.

"Eh?! Wait Sana! It's DANGEROUS!" Rei yelled hitting the brakes as hard as he could as Sana stepped out staring at the young boy.

"What's wrong with her Rei?" Asako asked as Sana walked towards the quarrel.

One of the boys shot her but she ignored it, she walked towards the boy.

"Hey, you can't get near Aruto!" a boy with green hair said stretching his arms out in front of the black haired boy.

The rest of the boys did the same, building a wall between Aruto and Sana.

"All I want to do is talk to him… I won't hurt him, I promise," Sana said to the green haired boy.

"O-okay…" he said putting his arms down looking away from Sana's direct gaze.

"Thank you," Sana smiled at the boy, rubbing his hair lightly.

Sana walked past the rest of the boys and squatted in front of Aruto.

"Hi, I'm Sana. What's your name?" Sana asked tilting her head as the boy just looked at her.

"I'm Aruto…" he answered, not really looking at her.

"Well then nice to meet you, Aruto!" Sana said smiling widely.

Aruto didn't say anything like Akito used to do.

"Hey… do you want to come to my studio tomorrow? It gets really boring over there so will you?" Sana asked still smiling.

"Will they have rice balls?" Aruto inquired the strange girl.

"Of course!" Sana said slightly confused but absolutely sure of herself.

"Hm… fine."

"Yay! Then I'll meet you here, tomorrow," Sana squealed with excitement.

"Fine," Aruto answered finally looking at her.

"Okay then see you later!" Sana said walking away and waving at Aruto.

_Why did I just do that?? I don't even know why I did that…Sigh…_

At the house

"So Sana did you want to talk to me?" Asako asked.

"Ah… no, not anymore! I feel a lot better after talking to Aruto! But thanks anyways, Sako-chan!" Sana said giggling.

_Aruto… hm… I like him but he's too much like Akito…_

At the studio the next day after picking up Aruto

"HI EVERYONE!" Sana screamed as soon as she entered the house, holding Aruto's hand.

"Hey little boy get out of my house-set and go back home to your mom," Mr. Miyazaki said coldly glaring at the poor little boy.

"HEY! Don't speak that way to him, even if you are my director!" Sana snapped back at him walking away with Aruto ignoring the director's shouts and curses at her.

"Yo…Who's that?" Akito asked glancing at Aruto. (filled with jealousy)

"This is Aru-kun, he's my special friend," Sana said hugging Aruto who looked away from her and stared at the rice balls sitting on the table.

"Whatever…" Akito said walking to her and kissing her on the cheek and then walking away.

"Who was that guy? Is he your boyfriend, Oneechan?" Aruto asked causing Akito and Sana to freeze their faces turning pink.

"N-no we're not I met him when I was in your grade… he's just a friend," Sana cleared as the boy looked at Akito to confirm what she said.

"But he doesn't think of you as just a friend," Aruto explained bluntly, Akito's face turning brighter.

"What? Akito tell him that we're just friends…" Sana begged her face a little pink.

"Why should I?" Akito answered slyly walking back towards them.

"B-because…" Sana started when the director yelled for the cast to get ready to film the next scene.

Scene 5:

Miri and Kyo technically ran to the main building after hearing of the arrival of Kyo's cousin.

They finally reached it.

"Hey come here for a sec…" Kyo said to Miri who was looking around at all of the art pieces throughout the hallway.

"Huh?" Miri asked as Kyo put his arm around her waist.

"Listen I don't want this guy to be near you so just let me hold you for a while… remember you owe me," Kyo whispered in her ear as they approached the door to get into the main building.

"Fine…" Miri said pouting and squirming in his arm.

"Let's get this over with," Kyo muttered rolling his eyes and opening the door.

"Welcome Master Kyo and Miss Miri," the maids said at the same time and bowing as well.

Miri fidgeted her fingers and looked down embarrassed.

All of a sudden, Kyo stopped and his grip grew tighter.

"Kyo?" Miri asked looking up at his face who was staring in front of them.

Miri turned her head and saw a boy with purple hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Kyo… It's so nice to see you again," the strange looking boy said finally noticing Miri.

"Nice to see you again," Kyo said still holding onto Miri but even tighter now.

"I'm Dai-chi and you are?" Dai-chi asked ignoring Kyo.

"I-I'm Miri…" Miri answered fidgeting because she was being held so tightly.

"It's an honor to meet you," Dai-chi said bowing down and kissing Miri's hand.

"Show off…" Kyo muttered under his breath.

Scene finished

Natsume's face turned a bright red and rapidly took out his trumpet and started blasting noise.

"OW!! MY EARS!!" Sana yelped since Natsume was right in front of her.

Akito's arm was still around her waist but holding her more gently now.

"Hey, Oneechan?" Aruto called running to Sana after Natsume was taken away by his manager.

"Hm, what is it, Aru-kun?" Sana asked looking down at him.

"Is that guy supposed to hold you like that for a loOoOoOoOong time?" Aruto asked pointing to Akito's hand around her waist.

Sana twitched finally realizing that Akito was still holding onto her.

"PERVERT!!" Sana screamed and attacked him with her red hammer over and over again.

a/n: guess what? I didn't end it with a kiss! It's amazing… tell me in your reviews if you like Aruto please!! (P.S. Aruto's name was about to be Ikuto but it sounded to much like Akito… so it became Aruto!!)


	8. Scene 6: More Than 'Miss'

a/n: if it's italicized then it's thoughts and not said out loud and if it's underlined and italicized Babbit's saying it

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized then it's thoughts and not said out loud and if it's underlined and italicized Babbit's saying it! Also if it's underlined (only) Miri is writing it down in her notebook!

O the reason why I haven't update anything in a reaaaaaaaaally long time is because my computer was formatted and now all of my stories on my laptop has been deleted… sigh… o well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Previously in Chapter 7:

Sana twitched finally realizing that Akito was still holding onto her.

"PERVERT!!" Sana screamed and attacked him with her red hammer over and over again.

Chapter 8:

Sana stopped attacking Akito as soon as he let go of her.

Then she grabbed Aruto's hand and walked away saying that she had to go and drop off Aruto at his house after grabbing her white jacket.

"Aru-kun, let's go! I have the rest of the day off until night when I have to come back here…" Sana smiled as they stepped out of the house/set.

"O-oneechan, can you not take me home?" Aruto asked softly and looking away as Sana glanced at him confused.

"Why not?" Sana asked the dark haired boy.

"I… don't wanna go home because…" Aruto stopped talking and then started again, "Well, you see… my parents don't really care for me…"

"Huh?" Sana asked stopping as Aruto slowly stopped walking.

"… My dad's in jail and my mom…" Aruto was silent.

Sana squatted in front of Aruto with a caring look in her eyes.

"I…" Aruto started again before leaning on Sana's shoulder.

"It's okay, Aru-kun… I'm here," Sana whispered lovingly into the young boy's ear.

Aruto fell asleep a short while after Sana offered to carry him on her back, which he did.

"Ah, he's so cute when he's asleep… he reminds me of…" Sana sighed as she thought of Akito and what happened between him and her 3 years ago.

"Oneechan…" Aruto mumbled in his sleep clenching on her jacket tighter.

"I'm here, Aruto… I'm here," Sana said as she finally sat down on a bench and letting Aruto sleep on her lap.

_I wish I could keep Aruto forever…_

_Ah… how cute!_

Akito looked out the window of the room he was staying in at the house/set as Sana slowly walked back with the still sleeping Aruto on her back.

"Sana!" Akito heard Rei call out as he ran to her, causing her to stop.

Akito saw her say something which caused Rei's eyes to widen.

Akito brushed his hair back with his hair as he stared at Sana from his window.

"If the director won't let Aruto stay here with me, I'm gonna run away with him far away!!" Sana yelled and barged in to get her stuff.

"Wait, Sana! Sana!!" Rei called while running after her.

Sana ran past Akito's open door, glancing in for a second before running into her room and locking the door.

Rei ran past Akito's door now and stopped when Akito said his name.

"Hey what's going on with her?" Akito asked Sana's frantic director, who hesitantly looked back at Sana's door.

"Um… she wants to adopt Aruto… he doesn't have a mom and his dad is in jail, so Sana wants to adopt him… since the boy is going to be sent to a foster parent unless he has someone who can take care of him…" Rei stammered hesitating before every sentence, wondering if he could trust Akito with this kind of information.

"So are you going to let her adopt Aruto?" Akito calmly questioned looking at, the only thing that separated him from Sana, the wall.

"Well… if I don't she's going to run away and adopt him anyways, and if I do the paparazzi will be all over them and gossip will rise… there'll be a big misunderstanding as well… Sigh Sana…" Rei sighed loudly trying to open Sana's door.

Akito walked to his window and stepped out on his balcony.

He looked at Sana's balcony and then walked closer to the edge.

_I think I can jump onto her balcony…if I can't I hope she tells me that she loves me once before I'm dead… _(a/n: he's having a sort of emo moment right now… sigh)

Akito jumped up onto the farthest edge of his balcony and leaped as far as he could.

He barely made it when Sana came out with the now awake Aruto.

"A-Akito? What are you doing?" Sana asked surprised to see Akito hanging from her balcony.

"Just help me up…" Akito muttered, looking down and looking like he was getting sick.

"O right… you're scared of heights… I forgot," Sana laughed helping Akito up.

"So are you really going to adopt Aru—" Akito asked when Sana looked down.

"Sorry, but I have to go somewhere… I probably won't be back for a while, so…" Sana started, trying to smile and was squeezing Aruto's hand.

Akito turned around and brushed his hair back, sighing.

"Hey… At least tell me where you're going, because when I told you I missed you when we first met back with each other, I meant more than just 'miss'… I meant…" Akito grew quiet, not looking back at Sana as his hand dropped.

Just then Rei stepped out onto Akito's balcony…

a/n: well I hope this one was good! And once again I'm sorry for taking such a ridiculously long time on this chapter!


	9. Scene 7: Because She Does!

When You Bloom

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized then it's thoughts and not said out loud and if it's underlined and italicized Babbit's saying it! Also if it's underlined (only) Miri or Sana is writing it down in her notebook!

Previously in Chapter 8:

"Hey… At least tell me where you're going, because when I told you I missed you when we first met back with each other, I meant more than just 'miss'… I meant…" Akito grew quiet, not looking back at Sana as his hand dropped.

Just then Rei stepped out onto Akito's balcony…

Chapter 9:

"S-Sana! … Akito? H-how did you get there?" Rei paused for a moment and then looked at Sana, "Sana, I won't let you leave. You're mom won't. Asako won't. Akito doesn't want you to leave either, so don't go."

Sana looked at Akito, who was looking away into the sunset.

"But…" Sana started, "WHAT ABOUT ARUTO?!"

Rei, Akito, and Aruto looked at Sana; she was crying.

"Onee-chan? Why are you doing all this for me? Why?" Aruto asked tugging on her white halter dress, the one from the previous scene (a/n: 2 chapters ago?).

"You remind me of…my friend…You're almost going through the same thing as my friend did, so I…I… wanted to help you. But you're also special to me, even though I've only known you for a little while, so that's w-why," Sana stammered as Akito stared at her.

_She's always like this... Did she really, no, does she really only think of us as… friends?_

"She's… talking about me," Akito said looking at Aruto and Aruto alone.

Rei looked at Akito, then at Aruto, and then back at Akito.

"W-what? Aruto's like Akito? Really?" Rei asked, still partially confused.

_Wow…he hasn't noticed?? O.O_

"Sana, if you're going to adopt him… doesn't he need a dad?" Akito asked, turning around and scratching his head lightly.

"Huh, I never thought of that! Now, let me see, who wants to be Aruto's dad?" Sana tapped her chin with her finger.

"Onee-chan, I think that Onii-chan wants to be my dad, because if he's the dad and you're the mom that means you two have to be married," Aruto stated, smiling mischievously.

Sana's and Akito's faces flushed at the same time, staring at Aruto.

"That's not true!" Sana squealed her face still as red as a tomato.

"Right…" Aruto smirked and then started laughing out loud, "Both of your faces are a really, really bright red!"

Akito and Sana looked at each other and then started laughing themselves.

"Your face is soOoOoOoOo RED!" Sana laughed pointing at Akito's face,

"Look in the mirror! Your face is just as red!" Akito said pinching Sana's cheek and laughing.

Aruto just sat to the side and watched Sana and Akito play with each other.

_Aruto? Did you plan this? (Aruto:)Um…duh? (Babbit:)O…_

After a few minutes of messing with Akito (and a little flirting), Sana twirled in her dizziness and insaneness, something she hadn't done in a really long time.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" Sana yelled again falling down to the ground, on top of the already tired Akito.

Akito was sleeping soundly, not even noticing that Sana had fallen on top of him.

Then Sana drunk with excitement, looked at Akito, blushing even more, and brushed her lips against his.

"I love you, Akito…" Sana fell asleep, smiling and giggling in her sleep.

"O, so Onee-chan did like Onii-chan!" Aruto laughed, waking up Akito.

"Will you be my dad?" Aruto laughed and then pointed at Sana, who was asleep on his lap.

"Ah! W-we didn't _do _anything right? Right?" Akito whispered, looking at Sana, wide-eyed.

"No! You do have perverted thoughts… you guys just turned back into three years olds. Well, only mentally… Sana got so tired that she fell asleep, but you dropped first. It was so funny, it was like you two were newly weds!" Aruto said cracking up.

Aruto started rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"N-newly-weds? You're joking…we're not married…but it's not like I don't want to get married later. But we're too young." Akito started laughing, trying to make himself stop thinking if there was a chance that Sana loved him back.

"Hey, Akito-Onii-chan, guess what Sana said right before she fell asleep… She said that she loved you and she…kissed…you," Aruto whispered into Akito's ear.

Akito's face just looked at him as his face gradually flushed a bright red.

"What? Are you sure she wasn't, I don't know, drunk or something? Because that's insane, I mean, I haven't seen her for like 3 years! How can she still love me?" Akito brushed his fingers against Sana's warm skin.

"Um…because she does like you!" Aruto said bluntly, because it was obvious.

Sana yawned, and started to wake up again…

a/n: hopefully this was a good chapter… I hope ya'll liked it!


	10. Scene 8: Kita:: I don't know

When You Bloom

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized then it's thoughts and not said out loud and if it's underlined and italicized Babbit's saying it! Also if it's underlined (only) Miri or Sana is writing it down in her notebook!

O and I changed Natsume's name to how its supposed to be "Naozumi" so don't get confused!!

Finally, I'm sorry for taking so long updating this story and I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. Well, enjoy!!

Previously in Chapter 9:

"Um…because she does like you!" Aruto said bluntly, because it was obvious.

Sana yawned, and started to wake up again…

Chapter 10:

Akito ran off leaving Sana and Aruto on the balcony…

A few days later after the big incident with Aruto, the director decided to continue the drama with Aruto in it playing the role of Dai-chi's younger brother, Kita.

_(Aruto :) Yay! I'm in the drama too!! (Babbit :) Uh… I thought I was supposed to say something here! O.o (Aruto :) O well!_

Akito was pacing in the hallway outside of the studio one hour earlier than the rest of the cast.

_Aruto said that she LIKES me…but that could mean as a friend! But what if she actually loves me? AGH! I'm so confused!_

He dropped himself on the couch outside, exhausted, because he couldn't sleep the night before because of Aruto's words.

Akito's dream: (a/n: because it's his dream and no one says it out loud it's italicized!!)

_Akito and Sana were alone in the studio and Sana was glowing. _

_Suddenly, Akito was falling into a hole that led to hell. _

_He tried screaming for help, but no sound was coming from his mouth. _

_When he thought that everything was hopeless, he saw a light getting bigger and bigger. _

"_SANA!" Akito yelled, but when he tried to say HELP ME, nothing came out._

"_SANA!! I LOVE YOU!" Akito forced out of his lips because he thought that he was going to hell and be separated from Sana forever._

"_Akito!AKITO!" Sana called, "WAKE UP!"_

Akito opened his eyes and saw Sana staring at him, her hands were on his shoulders and her face was inches from his face.

Akito's eyes grew wide and his face turned pink as he fell of the sofa.

Sana held out a hand to help him up.

"S-Sana! What are you doing?" Akito gasped, immediately looking away and rejecting the hand.

_HUH?? Why'd he look away? That's mean!!_

"Fine…stupid jerk, don't thank me for waking you up!" Sana yelled as she stormed into the studio.

"Wow, oneechan is really moody today!" Aruto giggled, looking down at Akito on the floor, "You know, she couldn't sleep at all last night! She was worried you heard her!!"

Akito just looked at him and said, "Whatever… I don't care. She doesn't like me, and even if she does… to her, we're only friends."

Akito got up and walked into the studio as well.

"That's what you think…heh," Aruto plotted to himself as he walked into the studio too.

Scene 6:

Miri, Kyo, and Dai-chi walked out of the main room.

Dai-chi animatedly chatted with Miri, as Kyo glare at him from behind them.

Then they heard glass shattering on the ground.

"Master Kita! Master Kita! Come back, please!" some maids called at a young boy with black hair and dark purple eyes.

"KITA! Come here," Dai-chi yelled at the boy, who hesitantly shuffled towards them.

"Yes, Dai-chi-oniichan?" Kita said looking down.

"Why didn't you come when we were being introduced?!" Dai-chi inquired with a pissed off look on his face.

"Well… I didn't want to where a stupid tux!" Kita yelled back with tears forming in his eyes.

_Wow…Aru-kun is an awesome actor…He's about to cry and it's not on the script! It makes the scene so…real!_

"It doesn't matter if you want to wear it or not! What really matters is the fact that you left a—" Dai-chi paused, looking at Miri, "beautiful, beautiful lady waiting to meet you!"

Kita finally looked at Miri, and smirked, "Who her? She's not a 'beautiful, beautiful lady'! She's probably some maid that 'Master Kyo' thought looked appropriate for the matter!"

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME? BEING A MAID FOR THIS GUY?" Miri yelled glaring at Kita and pointing at Kyo, "YEA RIGHT!"

"Uh… M-Miri, calm down…" Kyo said, shocked that she was yelling back at Kita.

"I REFUSE TO 'CALM DOWN' UNTIL THIS BRAT APOLOGIZES TO ME!" Miri shouted at Kyo, making him even more shocked than he was before.

Dai-chi looked down at his little brother with a shameful look on his face.

"Well—" Dai-chi started but couldn't finish because Kita ran away.

Scene finished.

"Phew! That was an intense scene…" Sana sighed, grabbing her water bottle and chugging it down.

Naozumi looked at Sana with tears streaming down his face.

"Uh… what's wrong with you?" Sana asked with a freaked out look on her face.

"Well—" Naozumi started again, but was cut off because Sana ran off to find Aruto.

"ARU-KUN! ARU-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sana called.

When she heard Aruto's voice, she ran towards him; however, she soon heard Akito's voice.

"Aruto… I need help," Akito said, with a worried look on his face.

"What, oniichan, is asking for my help? That's funny!" Aruto laughed.

"It's not funny… I'm serious," Akito muttered, glaring at him.

"Okay, then, if you're really serious…tell me all of your problems!!" Aruto giggled.

"I love Sana… but I don't know if she loves me back."


	11. Scene 9: A Few Years::Petals

**When You Bloom**

a/n: if it's italicized then it's thoughts and not said out loud and if it's underlined and italicized Babbit's saying it! Also if it's underlined (only) Miri or Sana is writing it down in her notebook!

Previously in Chapter 10:

"Okay, then, if you're really serious…tell me all of your problems!!" Aruto giggled.

"I love Sana… but I don't know if she loves me back."

Chapter 11:

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Aruto sighed, "Haven't you been her friend for a loOoOoOoOoOoOng time?"

"Yea, but... I sorta went to America to shoot some movies so I couldn't see her for three entire years! I thought I'd go INSANE!" Akito said, pushing his hair back with his hand.

Sana sank to the floor in shock; her eyes were wide.

_W-what did he just say? He LOVES me?!_

Akito searched the area for eavesdroppers or the paparazzi, and he found a shadow coming from around the corner of the hall.

"Who's there?" he called in the direction of Sana.

_Uh-oh!_

Akito footsteps grew louder and louder to Sana as he came closer.

She didn't know what to do.

She started running off, eyes shut tight and sweat running down her face.

_Did he see me? Did he see me?!_

Beads of sweat dripped off her face as she made her way into the bathroom.

Immediately, she sat against the door, confused.

She looked around the small bathroom and noticed a jar containing daisies.

Sana dashed towards it, and she slowly caressed the petals.

"He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not..." She whispered, plucking one petal at a time.

"He……………loves me?" she wondered as she stared at the last petal in her hand.

She tried again just to make sure.

"He…loves me…" she stated as if she believed it to be true.

She picked up the last flower and twirled it between her fingers.

"Ah! I should confess...I shouldn't confess…I should confess…" she started as she watched the petals land on the floor.

"I shouldn't confess…" she whispered to herself.

She looked at the flower one last time and noticed a tiny petal that was barely noticeable.

Sana plucked it off and declared softly, "I should confess!..."

She sprang up from her sitting position and ran outside.

Her mind in a blur, she accidentally ran into a teenage blonde haired boy.

"Ow…" Akito cursed under his breath, "Watch where you're goi—"

"Oof! S-sorry!" Sana looked up and saw the exact person that she just started looking for.

Her face turned bright red, and she stammered, "H-hi! A-a-akito!"

"Sana, what's wrong? You're acting strange," he stated, holding out his hand and helped Sana to her feet.

"N-nothing's wrong! Everything's just dandy!!!" she squealed, her face was changing into an even brighter shade of pink.

"Then why is your face turning red?" Akito questioned his eyes full of concern.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I l—"

"Come on! We still have to shoot one more scene! You two can chat once we're through for today!" Mr. Miyazaki commanded through Sana's bullhorn and stormed between the two actors.

"I guess you'll have to tell me later," Akito sighed and walked towards his dressing room.

"Uh, _what should I do? Will I get another chance sometime soon?_ S-sure…okay, I-I'll tell you later!" Sana faked a smile and walked to her dressing room.

Sana slid onto the floor of her dressing room while tears fell down her face.

_Will I ever get another chance?_

Sana wiped away her tears and got ready for the filming, constantly thinking about Akito.

Scene 7:

Dai-chi looked in the direction that Kita ran off in, looking pissed.

"My brother has been such a hassle since our parents told us that we had to stay here for a few years…" Dai-chi stated, irritated.

Kyo looked at his cousin, wide-eyed, "W-wait a minute! A FEW YEARS?! There is no way that my parents would let you stay here for a few years!"

"It shouldn't be a problem since your parents are in America. Plus we got their permission to stay here for the next 3 years…but I don't remember them mentioning a girl being here," Dai-chi said, smiling slyly.

Kyo's eyes grew wide and Miri looked at him with worried eyes.

"I don't want to get kicked out…" Miri breathed.

"Kyo, you shouldn't be doing naughty stuff with a girl when your parents aren't here," Dai-chi whispered, taking a step closer and smiling deviously.

_Wow, I never knew that Naozumi could act like a villain so well!_

"Who said that I was doing naughty things with her?! I mean, she's not even that pretty and she's a r—" Kyo yelled covered in sweat.

_Hmmm… if this happened in real life, it would probably the other way around…O.o_

Miri squirmed uncomfortably in Kyo's arms.

Dai-chi looked at her, and he laughed, "I think we're giving the girl a hard time! It's Miri, right?"

The teenaged girl nodded her head slowly.

"Well, if you're so uncomfortable listening to this little conversation, go look for Kita, my bothersome brother. He's probably in the garden crying," Dai-chi voiced in a irritable way.

"Uh…" Miri hesitated, looking at Kyo for an answer.

"Go," Kyo commanded in a whisper, "I don't want you to hear the rest of this conversation."

"Um…I'll go look for the brat then!" Miri exclaimed, faking a smile.

Kyo released her from his grasp, and Miri sighed in relief.

"That girl seems lively…wasn't she the one—" that was the last thing that Miri had heard as she ran off to the garden.

Scene finished.

Sana continued running until she reached the small garden at the back of the house-set.

The actress inhaled the fresh, cool, crisp air; she heard steps coming from behind her.

"You said you had something to tell me?" Akito's voice filled her ears.

"Yea," Sana turned around and looked at him.

"I…"

a/n: TEE-HEE! CLIFFIE!!!! I'm not going to be able to type anything for the next week, because I won't be at my home! I'm going to be on a school trip to DC!!!! YAY! I'll try to update a lot during my spring break, so get excited!!

Coming up next:

"What will Sana say? What will Akito hear?" Babbit squealed.

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?" Aruto sighed with a OMG-this-is-retarded look on his face.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN, ARUTO!" Babbit cried with tears pouring from his eyes.

"If you say so," Aruto walks off with a rice ball in his hand.

"Well, see you next time in 'When You Bloom'!" Babbit squealed.

"MAYBE…" Aruto muttered.

"BAI!!!" Babbit yelled excitedly.

"Hasta luego (this means see you later in Spanish… I am not Spanish, I'm just learning the language)…" Aruto waved.

Me: O YA! GUESS WAT??

My readers: WAT?

me: A STORY THAT I SUBMITTED INTO A CONTEST WON 3RD PLACE IN ALL OF MY STATE!!!

My readers: W.O.W…

Me: OKAY! BAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
